Fallen Feather
by Tsuki Kurayami
Summary: Edward has been assigned to capture a slippery thief, but what if all isn’t what it seems and that there is more behind it. It is all up to him to figure it out and solve it before it’s too late. Read and Review.


Author's note: I dont own the wonderful world of Full Metal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does.

Rain and Assignments

Transmutation 01

_I've been bound by invisible chains and restrained from my own will, ever since a child. That's the only path set out for me and it's one I had no choice but to accept. Now that years have passed, all I can do is obey and wait till my dept is paid. So I can finally free my wings_

Rain hit the windows of Eastern Command making them rattle, but that noise was easily drowned by all the chaos happening indoors. MP's were seen walking from desk to desk carrying stacks of papers. As the voices from the CB radios squawked informing them of some happening. Though this was usual at this time of day, for everyone was simply hurrying to get their work done before nightfall. The only ones not working like buzzing bees were two brothers.

Edward Elric, the older of the two by a year, was a short skinny boy with long blond hair, which he always kept in a braid. His features at first glance are that of a typical boy. Yet his background says otherwise. Two years ago, he lost both his right arm and left leg for breaking an alchemic taboo. This had to be replaced with auto-mail, metallic prosthetic limbs, which he hid dully beneath his clothes. So in order to regain what was lost, he became a State Alchemist and earned the title of Fullmetal Alchemist.

As for his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, had his own unusual qualities though in a different scale from Edwards. He was the taller of the two, as well as the calmest and always eager for peace. A complete opposite of his short tempered brother. Though the strange quality he had was that he wore a suit of armor and inside it, nothing. No body, only a single mark written in blood that tied his soul to the walking arm that took place of his body.

"Geez…I wish he's stop making us wait for hours." Edward called out to his brother, who sat on a chair in the break room. As usual Edward was being impatient as he paced back and forth, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Calm down Ed. He's most probably really busy." His brother Alphonse finally said. He had been watching his brother pace for an hour and it was making him dizzy. "Why don't you sit down?"

Edward replied with a grunt as he did as told. Slouching on the chair, his golden eyes looked up at the clock. It had already been three hours and he wasn't the type to sit quietly like a good boy. A couple of minutes passed in awkward silence until the door finally opened.

"Mr. Edward Elric. Colonel Mustang is ready to see you."

Looking up, the two brothers saw it was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing before them.

She had piercing eyes and short blond hair, which made her sharp features stand out even more. For she always had and air of composure surrounding her. Also by being Mustang's right hand woman and firearm expert, she rarely betrayed her emotions. Earning the respect from all the officials working under her, for they knew she was good at heart. Though, that didn't escape her from hearing jokes about scary Lt. Hawkeye.

Edward silently got up and followed the lieutenant to his superior's office.

"Stay calm, and good luck niisan." Whispered the young brother before the door closed behind his brother's red coat.

"Well Fullmetal. Ready for your first assignment as dog of the military, hmm?"

"Bow-wow…" barked Edward quiet annoyed. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had been waiting for three hours and hadn't eaten anything yet. Yet, he stayed quiet for he didn't want to make the debt he owed the Colonel deeper.

As for Colonel Roy Mustang, or the Flame Alchemist, couldn't help but grin underneath his coal black eyes and messy black hair. He was a man raised to chief officer in Eastern Command record time, and one who continued to raise his rank even more. Mostly to make a crazy dream of his into reality, something all men supported him on.

"So pipsqueak, ever heard of Mistrel?"

Edward nodded but looked at Mustang with such anger as the blood in him started to boil. "WHOAREYOUCALLINGABRINESHRIMP!!" he said as he let out the explosion.

"Calm down Elric." Mustang said in a rather calm manner as he turned around so his back was facing the fuming boy.

"Yeah, yeah…" Edward sighted as he sat back down. Luckily, he had stopped his ranting before things began flying. Noticing his superior more closely, either the light was playing tricks on him or did he see an evil grin on his face.

Hawkeye then came in with a tray of coffee for the two. Taking his, Mustang stared out at the rain as if in deep thought.

"So what do you know about this city?"

"They say it's were most valuable possessions are at…well historical wise." Edwards answered uninterested as he started at the liquid in his cup. He wasn't a real fan of the military's coffee. Taking a sip, he made a bitter face, but either way it felt good in the cold weather they were having.

"Well that were we will be going. I wonder how I will be able to put up with your temper during the assignment…" The colonel trailed off as he turned around to meet the young boy's face.

Not being able to hold the hot liquid in, he spit it out in shock. Looking at the colonel, he hoped to see that it was a joke, but there was no sign of being one. Only the fact that the light had not played a trick on him, for an evil grin was indeed on the colonel's face. "Wha-"

"The Furher had requested that I and my men accompany you in your first assignment, which is to crucial importance you get it done. Also, I have my own assignment to attend to in Mistrel." Continuing before anything could be said; he took out a folder from his desk and handed it to Edward. "Here's the assignment. I think you'll rather enjoy it."

Opening the folder, Edward went deep into reading. Golden eyes taking in every word on the paper. Closing it shut a grin was on his face. "Ill defiantly take it."

"One more thing." The colonel said stopping Edward at the door. "Your younger brother is not allowed to come with you."

After a moment of silence from Edward's leaving the building, Hawkeye looked at Mustang who was back at his desk. "Sir…"

"It wasn't my choice. The higher ups want to test the boy." He responded, his devious smile gone and replaced by a serious one. He eyed the folder they had given him. Same mission, more information. "That's the only reason I accepted accompanying the brat."

"Al, you might as well go visit Winry in Resimbool." Edward was laying on one of the twin beds of the military hotel they were staying at. "That bastard of a colonel just wants to make us suffer."

"Don't say that Ed. He is doing you a favor of accompanying you in my place. He will be able to help you more than I can." Al replied as he stopped oiling his armor. It was a routine for him everyday, ever since becoming armor. Mostly with the humidity of the rain, he didn't want it to rust.

"Yeah right! Alphonse I rather you would help me…" He said sitting up looking down at his brother. "I am only taking this assignment for what I might be able to get out of it."

"Brother…what exactly is the mission they gave you?" Curious, for when Edward had gotten out of the office he only complained about the colonel going with him and Alphonse not being allowed. "You never told me…"

"Oh, sorry about that Al." he said as he reached over for the folder he had left on the nightstand next to the bed.

The two brothers had a bond that couldn't easily be broken. With that they told each other just about everything. Both also knew that just because Alphonse was a year younger, it didn't mean he didn't have his share.

"Well in reality it's about a thief that has been causing trouble, which the authorities can't handle. Since she uses alchemic skills and needs to be caught. The interesting part is what she is stealing." Taking out small square papers, Edward showed them to Alphonse. They were all pictures of the stolen objects, taken before the thief had her hands on them. Yet they all shared a similarity. They all had the symbol that represented the philosopher stone.

"So once I capture that thief, I'm going to question her even if it means beating the answers out of her." Edward said as he lay back down on the bed.

"Please don't do that Niisan. She is a girl." Alphonse said showing a bit of concern. Looking at his brother he sighed, Edward had fallen asleep. Grabbing a blanket he covered him. "Your never going to change are ya?"

Morning came and both Elric brothers were packed and ready to go separate ways.

Waiting in the train station, they both stood in the corner away from all the people loading on and off the trains. Though they had to also ignore the many looks people gave them as they passed by. The simple fact that a kid and armor were surrounded by military personnel would interest anyone's mind.

"Now Ed, control your temper and try not to cause trouble for the colonel." Sometimes it would seem that Alphonse was the older of the two, just by the way they both acted. Also, he was about the only one that could control Edwards temper.

"Yeah, whatever." Answered the blond with his eyebrows furred as he looked at Roy who was flirting with the train mistress.

Looking over to what Edward was looking at, he sighed. Without warning he hugged his brother, who took the action in surprise. "I'm going to miss you Niisan."

"Me too, Al. Me too." Edward said as he patted Alphonse's armor in the hug. It barely hit him that they were going to be separated for the first time in a while.

Once Alphonse's train arrived, he started getting on and waving in goodbye. "Be good Niisan!"

Edward simply waved till the armor of his brother was no longer visible. Sighing in sadness the whistle blew and the train started to leave, taking his brother to Risembool. That's when he heard the clinking of boots which stopped next to him. That person used his head to lean on, something Edward hated people to use him for.

"Going to cry kid?"

Without having to look up, Edward knew who it was. The stench of a cigarette lingered in the air.

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was a man slightly taller than Mustang with wavy blond hair. Being a person who always struck people as odd. He always had a cigarette dangling from his mouth, regardless of how high in rank the person in front of him had, he always held on to it. Even when people got after him, he would simply not respond and let the comments slip right off him. That was just the kind of person he was.

"Of course not!" Edward snapped. Stomping off, he went over to a bench and sat down.

"You shouldn't anger him Havoc. We are going to be stuck with him all through out the train ride."

Walking up to Havoc came Master Sergeant Fuery. A young looking fellow with short black hair and wore large glasses. He was often confused as a middle school student, because of his looks and personality. Though he was always serious and dedicated when it came to work.

"Yeah, I know. Though my suspicion is that we are going to end up babysitting the colonel, not the kid."

Fuery couldn't help but suppress a laugh. Only to look over his shoulder and gulp. "I think he heard you…"


End file.
